The Tale Of The Halloween Body Swap
by Rogue-J
Summary: Kitty gets Rogue to go to a Halloween party with Remy,Kurt, Jean and Scott. They are all having fun when something strange and mysterious happens that changes the xmen for a while. pairings: Romy Kurty one funny name for Scott and Jean. still writing..
1. Persuasion

The Tale of the Halloween Body Swap

In the girls dormitory of Charles Xavier's institute for gifted youngsters the girl known only as Rogue was sat on her bed, her eyes closed while listening to her favourite CD. Rogue had gained a reputation as a loner since joining the institute but as her mutant ability left her unable to touch, it suited her fine. Kitty Pryde, Rogues friend and roommate used her mutant ability to phase through the door and into the room turning off the stereo as she made her way over to Rogues bed. The sudden silence made Rogue open her eyes and stare at the bouncing, smiling teenager.

"Hey Roguey," said kitty in greeting. She bounced across the room and sat on the edge of Rogue's bed. "I like, have some great news."

"Really" Rogue replied dryly. Kitty huffed at Rogues lack of interest and gave the famous ask me or die look.

"Alraight," Rogue said and sat up to be closer to Kitty "What's got y'all so excited?"

"We've been invited to a party on Sunday night at that new club in town." Kitty held up two black and silver invite cards

Rogue lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Me go to a party? I ain't good with crowds." The Untouchable shuddered and unconsciously wrapped her covered arms around her knees remembering all the other times she had attempted to socialise. Though Rogue had gained some control over her powers in the years since joining Xavier's team, she was still a little skittish about getting too close to people and in her eyes a party was a bad idea.

"Oh come on Rogue," Kitty said cutting into her thoughts "it's your kind of party. Its like for Halloween and is at one of those gothic places you like and its plus one so you can invite Remy along."

Rogue was interested now, she'd heard about the new club opening in town and actually felt like a good night partying would be quite therapeutic. Although the thought of going out with Remy was a little interesting too. The difficult part about going out to a nightclub would be the professor, he'd never let his students out with the sole intent to cause as much trouble as possible. But by the way Kitty was bouncing around the room, it was obvious she'd come to an agreement with him already.

"What's the conditions?" Rogue asked knowingly. " I know they aint gonna be to mah liking."

"Erm well we have a midnight curfew, have to go in costume," she paused as she went over to the vanity they shared then added quietly "and Scott and Jean have to come too as chaperones."

Rogue groaned, there was no way she could have a good time if Scott summers came along. He took the fun out of everything with no effort. He was obsessed with making the mutants of Bayville look like the best-behaved citizens in the world. A difficult thing when you think about the stuff the mutant community get up to, not many can say "I blew up a high school for the good of the town" but that was Scott.

"Don't worry about him" Kitty said brushing her hair "he wont spoil anything. Jean promised him a real good time if he didn't interfere, and I like so don't want to know what she meant" Kitty pulled a face and walked over to the closet. "Hmmm wonder what I'm gonna go as?"

Before Kitty could go on about party costumes and accessories Rogue went down to the kitchen, hoping that at 10 am there wouldn't be anyone there, deserted, just how she liked it. Rogue had just reached the stairs when her German 'adoptive' brother, Kurt Wagner appeared in a cloud of blue smoke and a strong smell of brimstone. He was in an annoyingly good mood and had a huge grin on his face. Rogue had never seen him so happy; he bounced around the room so fast he looked like a furry blue blob.

"Hallo Meine Schwester," The teleporter greeted from his perch on the stairs banister rail. "I can't vait vor Halloween, can you? Kitty asked me to go to a party as her date, its gonna be fun"

"really" Rogue replied moodily, she didn't like all the good vibes floating around the mansion it wasn't good for her bad girl image. She passed Kurt and carried on towards the kitchen.

Thankfully there were no more happy bouncy people in the kitchen, just an annoyed Remy Lebeau that she could deal with. Rogue fixed herself a salad and sat at the table, deliberately ignoring her occasional boyfriend who was sat furiously shuffling his cards on the window ledge at the opposite end of the room. Rogue knew that while in a mood he was easily wound up and she didn't want to risk an argument after they had been getting along so well lately.

After a few minutes at picking at her lettuce Rogue had drifted into her own world. She really needed to get out of the mansion and going to the club with Kitty may be the thing she needed to kick these social fears of hers. Halloween was her favourite holiday too, for one whole day she wouldn't look like the only weirdo in Bayville, also her powers were mostly under control now only absorbing peoples thoughts and abilities if caught unawares. So there were no more reasons not to go.

"I'm goin." She said aloud forgetting that Remy was still in the kitchen with her.

"Goin where petite?" asked the handsome Cajun. He placed the cards he was shuffling into a pocket of his ever-present trench coat and took the seat next to her.

"A costume party Swamp Rat," Rogue was surprised to hear a note of cheerfulness in her voice. It was spreading. "Want to come?"

"No t'anks Cher, Ain't Gambits scene."

"I'll dance with you, all night." Rogue said seductively. Gambit couldn't hide his grin at the thought of being in close contact with his Southern Belle for a whole evening.

"OK petite but Gambit not dressin up."

"Neither am I Swamp Rat, think I might dress down a little actually." Remy was practically drooling now so Rogue left him to his fantasies and went to tell Kitty that she would be going to the party after all.

Halloween: The Mansion

For the hundredth time Scott Summers called Rogue from the hall. Everyone was ready to leave except for Rogue who was still upstairs applying her make-up. She had been planning this outfit all week and wanted it to look perfect. She stepped back from the mirror to get the full view and nodded in satisfaction.

Rogue had chosen clothes that she thought looked good and not too revealing. She wore a red lace strap top that went to just above her navel, a black denim miniskirt, black opera gloves, some black and red stripe stockings and her favourite black boots. To finish the look she wore a black velvet choker with a silver cross and she had her hair up leaving her skunk stripes out covering her face slightly.

Scott called his last warning and was followed with a few other voices telling her to get her butt moving. Rogue applied a coat of red lip gloss to her lips and finally left her room happy with what she looked like and went downstairs to join her friends.

All eyes were on her as she walked towards the main entrance. It was a new sight to see Rogue in something other than her usual black and green. Though it wasn't much she had never showed this much flesh since joining the x-men. Rogue walked straight passed her friends whose eyes followed her to the door.

"Y'all comin or ya just gonna stand and stare all naight?"

Remy was next to her in a flash, holding the door open so she could walk past him. He took her hand, ignoring Kitty's yells as the door slammed shut in her face. He led Rogue to his chosen mode of transportation, one of Logan's many motorcycles. Remy's mind being as dirty as it was, he was well aware of how mini-skirts usually ride up on motorcycles. He was going to have a very good time tonight.


	2. The Swap

The club was packed with costumed people of both the mutant and the human kind. The clubs decoration had a dark gothic garden feel. The dance floor was raised and covered in a grass like fabric, there were tree trunk pillars around the outside of the dance floor with branches entwining over the heads of the dancers and on the tables there were black candles with blood red rose petals scattered around them.

Kitty wasn't really a fan of gothic style but she had to admit that the club looked really cool. Although she had paired up with Kurt as her date for the evening she regretted it as soon as she hit the dance floor. Kurt was an embarrassment to Kitty who considered herself to be a good dancer, Kurt had no rhythm at all. It seemed to Kitty like he was dancing to a completely different song. Kitty gave up on Kurt and looked around the dance floor to see if there were any lonely male types hanging around. There was Cleopatra and Dracula or Jean and Scott, Rogues Goth friend Wanda (not surprisingly dressed as a witch) with a glow in the dark skeleton dance partner who scowled at Kitty when she looked at him. Then there was Rogue and Remy who didn't dress up but still managed to fit in perfectly with the people around them. Her search went un-rewarded so it was back to dancing with Kurt, she figured she would dance with him as it could only make her look better.

As the next song began to play which was bodies by drowning pool, Jean felt something in the back of her mind, a feeling that something was about to happen to her. She didn't pay any attention to it, this was a party full of hormonally imbalanced teens, it was probably a warning that someone was going to spill a drink on her. Nothing important. Behind Scott though her attention was drawn to Wanda's dance partner. He looked distracted, deep in thought about something Jean couldn't hear over the other voices without focusing.

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor" The last line of the song died away as a strange feeling of static filled the air and a thick purple fog filled the room. As people around her started falling to the ground she noticed that Wanda's dance partner was unaffected.

As the fog began to lift Remy regained consciousness and dragged himself to his feet. He felt Very light and strangely a few inches shorter than what he was used to. Looking around the dance floor he noticed he was the only one awake, when he looked down to where Rogue would most likely be he saw not Rogues body but his own.

"Merde" said Rogues voice in a Cajun accent "Remy t'ink somethin not right." Remy walked over to the mirrored door of the club and saw Rogues reflection staring back at him. The only difference that Remy could see was that Rogues emerald green eyes had been replaced by his own unique black on red. Remy looked around the club but nobody else had come around yet so he went back to staring at himself in the mirror.

Remy had been so hypnotised by his reflection that he didn't notice that the other x-men were standing behind him, however when he turned around to admire the rest of Rogues excellent physique he was faced by his friends, arms crossed and looking at him like he was doing something wrong.

"You best not be getting any ideas mein Cajun freund," said Kurt's accent from Kitty's body. It wasn't only Remy who had swapped bodies, every pair on the dance floor had changed.

The lights in the club were dim and it was hard to see what was going on. Jean looked around the dance floor and noticed that the other people who had been dancing were starting to wander out of the club. As there was only one mirror in the room, which Remy still occupied, the unfortunate dancers were unaware that anything had happened. Some parents were going to get a nasty shock when they see their children in the morning.

"We should let the professor know what has happened, he might have heard of something like this happening before" said Scott in a tone that would match Jeans usually feminine voice.

"Yeah like I hope the Prof can change us back. This is so not right," said Kitty referring to her new three-fingered hand "how do I put on my lipstick?

"You really want to wake up the professor and tell him you're a girl. We need to know how this happened and who else was effected" Jean said to Scott

"Its late and everyone has left, I think we should get home and sort this mess out tomorrow." Rogue suggested "I'm sure y'all wont mind sleeping in another persons body, trust me its not that bad." She finished, reminding the students of her gift of absorbing the powers and minds of the people she touched.

Back at the mansion

The swapped members of the x-team arrived home to complete silence at the mansion, it was well after the intended curfew of midnight meaning that everyone had gone to bed and there would be no need for awkward explanations for a few hours at least.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Kitty turning on the hall lights. " We don't have a clue how this happened so how are we going to change back?"

"We need to make a plan of action." Said Jean taking on Scott's usual leadership role, not just his body. "I have the feeling that Wanda's friend is somehow linked to this and we should start looking for him right away."

"I have an idea, We wait until tomorrow then talk about it. We have no chance in finding anything tonight" Rogue said sleepily.

The three girls got themselves into an argument over what they should do. They were so involved with it that they didn't notice the three guys move away from them and sneak off in different directions. Rogue was the first to notice the absence of her body when she turned around to involve Remy in the argument.

"Where the hell did they go?" she asked, "If he is doin anything to my body. I swear that boy wont walk for a month."

The three girls split and went off to look for their bodies. Kitty went right so Jean went left and made her way to the first place she thought she'd find Scott, the downstairs bathroom. The bathroom didn't have Scott in it but Jean did find Kurt attempting to unzip the cat suit Kitty had worn to the party. Jean dragged him out of the bathroom and up the stairs still on the search for Scott.

Rogue knew Remy too well and knew vaguely how his mind worked. When she had spilt with Jean and Kitty, Rogue had gone upstairs to search in Remy's room on the boys side of the mansion, she didn't find him there so moved back to the other side of the mansion and to her own room. When she opened the door she saw Remy hurrying into the en-suit bathroom wearing a bathrobe. She followed him in there hoping that in the short amount of time he had been left alone he hadn't got the chance to do anything to her body. Rogue followed Remy into the bathroom and saw herself wearing one of Kitty's very girly fluffy pink night dresses. In Remy's hand he held a camera, no doubt taking pictures of a pink and fluffy clad Rogue for either future blackmail use or he had some strange pink fluff fetish. Either way Rogue was not pleased with what she saw.

"What have you done to me swamp rat?" Rogue said a little stunned. "Get me out of those clothes and get your ass downstairs NOW." She shouted

Ten minutes after Rogue had found Remy the altered x-men had gathered downstairs in the rec room. Remy, Scott and Kurt were sat on the sofa with massive grins on their faces and had buttons and zips undone in places. The girls were not happy about the boys disappearing and showed it by standing over them with their arms crossed.

"I don't believe you Scott. How dare you do anything to me." Jean said, not specifying what he had been doing as this is only a PG story.

"I don't think we can leave them alone now." Said Kitty (In Kurt's body)"I don't want Kurt doing to my body what he did to Jean's."

"well I really need to get some sleep." Said Rogue (In Remy's body) "so can we be done with the glaring and get to bed?"

"Fine Rogue, lets just go to bed and let them sneak off again." Said Jean (In Scott's body) "They are not to be trusted." She ended her sentence with another glare at Scott.

"I have an idea" Rogue said "I got a pair of handcuffs upstairs that someone bought me as a joke, I'm going to use them to keep Remy from wondering around while I sleep. Y'all will have to sort yourself out." Remy gave Rogue a dirty and suggestive look while the rest of them looked on disgusted at the thought. That is all but Scott.

"That's not a terrible idea Rogue". Said Scott. I agree that if you don't trust us alone then what better idea than to tie us to something close so that we cant wander off. I did a bad thing with Jeans body and I deserve the punishment."

There wasn't much argument after Scott had so expertly reassured Kitty, Jean and Kurt, they all now agreed with Rogue's plan and after each pair had 'mysteriously' found pairs of handcuffs lying around in their rooms they went off to their agreed rooms to sleep for the day ahead.


	3. Insight

Chapter 3: Insight

Scott and Jean were the first to wake the next morning, Jean was impatient to get started on the investigation so quickly got her and Scott dressed and left the mansion after giving Scott instructions on what to do. There were still no real clues as to how the x-men had been altered and put into their dance partners from the club last night but Jean was determined to find out and soon.

"How do girls cope?" Scott really didn't like being a girl now, it was fun last night but he didn't enjoy Jean dressing him this morning and forcing him to walk around town in a skirt and high heels. "its so you don't draw attention to yourself" Jean had said before she left the mansion. Scott had been left the task of finding the unidentified boy alone as Jean was at the club looking for the owner. For the last hour he had been searching for the person Jean had seen at the club last night. He knew vaguely how he looked due to his new telepathic skills, it seemed that swapping bodies was not the only thing that had changed last night. Jean had given him a crash course in control and made him focus on the image of the boy she had seen.

Scott's feet were killing him so he decided he should get people to help cover some ground. He took out his cell phone and dialled the number for the mansion. It was Bobby Drake who answered on the third ring.

"Bobby, its Scott" Scott said in Jean's voice

"Erm, Scott? You sound a little different."

"I know, I have a bad throat so cant talk much, listen can you get Remy and Rogue and tell them to meet me at the café in town. They will be in bed I think" Scott said.

"You sound an awful lot like Jean." Bobby pointed out "anyway will do what you say Mr Military girl" Scott hung up after that and went to sit down at his chosen meeting place.

Rogue had been awake for a few minutes when Bobby knocked on Remy's bedroom door.

"Hey Rem. Get up, Scott wants you and Rogue to meet him in town" Bobby called through the door.

"Yeah whatever" mumbled Remy sleepily from his bed obviously in Rogues voice.

"Rogue are you in there too?" asked Bobby. " explains why you aint down the hall"

"No she's not" said Rogue trying to drop her accent and use Remy's. Bobby who was a suspicious person by nature didn't believe Remy so walked into the room and saw Rogue's body in Remy's bed with one hand still handcuffed to the bedpost.

"What you two been doing then?" asked Bobby accusingly

"Nothin ice cube," said Remy from the bed "Get out m' room"

The situation looked anything but nothing to Bobby. Rogue was talking with a Cajun accent, sleeping in Remy's bed and using Remy's nickname for him. Jean calling him and pretending to be Scott, something wasn't right today he just had a feeling.

After Bobby had left the room Rogue took the handcuffs from Remy's wrist and went to sit near the window. Remy climbed sleepily out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom. Two seconds after the door had closed there was a loud girlie scream and Remy opened the door, Remy made Rogues already pale face look as white as a sheet.

"It's gone. Help" he said in a high-pitched whisper.

"Calm down Swamp Rat. Don't ya remember what happened last night"? Rogue thought this was incredibly funny, Remy had forgotten he had been put into a girl's body so he had forgot about the change to his anatomy.

"Remy t'ought dat was a dream"

"Sorry Remy you really are a girl. Now come on, Scott wants us." Rogue tossed some clean clothes at Remy.

"what no shower dis morning cheri?" Remy asked Rogue trying to hide a grin.

"not on your life swamp rat now get dressed" Rogue decided against watching him get dressed thinking that seeing yourself put on clothes without the use of a mirror is a little disturbing, so went downstairs to wait for him.

It was lunchtime at the mansion, which meant there would be loads of people around, most of them in the kitchen where Rogue wanted to go. She was going to have to use some good acting skills if she wanted to keep her predicament a secret from the rest of the students.

"Remy, over here." Bobby called Rogue over to the TV where he was watching women's wrestling as usual.

"What do you think to these fine ladies?" Asked Bobby

"What ya askin me that for?" Rogue snapped. Bobby gave her a very funny look so she changed her answer to "mmmm so hot " Acting skills clearly non-existent thought Rogue.

Rogue was saved from any more strange looks as Remy entered the Kitchen. He saw what was on the TV and went over to watch.

"Dey is two fine filles." He said to Bobby whose mouth dropped open with shock. Rogue punched him in the arm to remind him of his new sexuality but he didn't get the hint and continued to stare at the two women on the TV screen. Rogue gave him another punch then grabbed his arm and pulled Remy outside.

Jean had caught up with Scott by the time Remy and Rogue had got to him and had found some interesting stuff from the club owner, the party was invite only so there was a list of people who were invited. The catch was that on the invitation was plus one which meant that finding all the people would be a little difficult without finding everyone on that list and asking who they brought along to the party. Jeans list contained plenty of names but no way to find them.

Scott and Jean hadn't gotten any closer to finding Wanda's friend but Jean was convinced that he was a student at Bayville High. Remy suggested that he and Rogue should ask around and maybe head to the school and try to get into the records. Remy being a professional thief was going to use that skill to get in and out of the school undetected. Jean didn't like the idea of law breaking but it was the fastest solution.

Not long after leaving Scott and Jean at the cafe, Remy and Rogue were stood outside the main entrance to Bayville High School looking for the best way to enter the locked building. Remy knew that most of the people from the guest list would be on the school database, Bayville wasn't that big a town and those who were not on the list could be the possible plus one.

Rogue couldn't disagree with his logic so acted as lookout as Remy used his expert skills to unlock the front door and bypass the alarm system. She felt a little strange trying to break into school while it was closed but she really wanted her body back and would agree to anything. It wasn't too bad being male, if you didn't count the fact that this male didn't seem to wash his ever-present trench coat much but if she didn't wear it people would get a little suspicious. And there was the staring from girls, all morning she had strange girls saying hi to her. Remy may be good looking but not every girl on the planet could like him. Rogue couldn't wait to have her own body back, though not having to wear gloves was great, she had kind of got used to it and was a comfort to her now.

Remy had finished his job and now it was Rogues turn to be useful. Remy hadn't a clue how to get to the admin office as he hadn't really been in the school long enough to get there. Rogue would more than likely be the one to get into the record database too, as Remy didn't know how to use a computer much either. Him and technology didn't get along well.

Rogue attempted to access the computer at the receptionist's desk by guessing the password. But after the 15th try Remy was getting impatient and was looking for the paper records instead. Rogue looked around the office for any clues as to the password when she noticed a pink post-it stuck to a desk drawer, the secretary must have stuck it there to remember her log on name and password. Rogue typed it in and did a little dance as the machine logged on and loaded up the student database.

"Remy get ovah here with that list" Remy had been attempting to steal office stationary while looking for the paper records, Rogue caught him as he was trying to stash boxes of pencils into the pockets of Rogues green trench coat.

In no time at all Rogue had found the addresses on all the people on the list excluding Xaviers students who she already knew. There were too many names on the database that were not on the list and was finding it impossible to narrow them down, she pressed print on the list of students and waited for the printer to finish. After the printer went silent she logged off the computer, shoved the wad of names and addresses into Remys trench coat and made her way out of the school. Remy closed the doors on the way out to show no trace of people being there.

Back outside, Rogue waited for Remy to put the alarm back on. She casually leaned against the door with her palm against the glass unaware that she was using Remy's mutant skill and charging it with kinetic energy, she didn't notice either that the glass had turned flaming red and had begun to heat up. Remy noticed, he had gone through this phase of randomly exploding things when he first learned about his mutation, he knew by the look of things that Rogue had seconds to get out the way or she would be sliced by shards of glass.

Remy dived at Rogue who stumbled sideways making them both fall down the stone steps leading up to the main entrance. Seconds after they hit the bottom the door exploded sending shards of glass over the top of their heads. The explosion had set off the school alarm which Remy had just activated again.

Remy got up from the floor and noticed that there were spots of blood near his feet. Rogue was going to be pissed if he had done any permanent damage to her body. Remy felt Rogues face for the source of the flow and found that he had just given her a bloody nose and a few bruises, nothing deadly. Rogue herself had given Remy two big black bruises. One on his left cheek and another on his right eye, he also had a split lip which had already began to swell.

"What the hell happened?" Rogue screamed at Remy her ears ringing from the explosion and the school alarm. "It didn't happen when I touched anything else."

"You didn't touch it long enough to charge" Remy said like it was the most obvious answer "Just don't lean on anythin else petite, not sure if I can take much more of that." Remy gently touched 'his' arm and winced to prove that he was in a lot of pain.

Local residents had begun to gather around the school gates looking for the reason of the school alarm going off and a loud explosion. Remy and Rogue had disappeared before anyone could see them, thanks to Logan's obsessive danger room training. They dramatically limped off back to the mansion to give Jean the print out.

Rogue typed in the security code and gave her fingerprint to enter the mansion. The friendly automated voice wished Remy a good day and opened the gates. Walking up to the door felt like hours, after falling down stone stairs Rogue felt vary fragile.

Students from the mansion were outside experimenting with their powers in Ororo's garden. Bobby was out there too and noticed Remy and Rogue making their way slowly up the drive and decided to follow them. He wanted to know why they were limping now and why people were acting a little odd today.

Hiding behind other students Bobby sneaked up behind Rogue (Remy) and listened to what they were saying.

"Rogue, you spilt my face. You know how long it take for dem bruises to heal?" ..Rogue was talking to herself thought Bobby..

"What bout mah nose, how can ah go outside with that swollen thing on my face?" Remy (Rogue) said ..Remy doesn't have a swollen nose.. Remy was mumbling something as he walked through the hall before he got to the kitchen it sounded a little like "I hate bein a guy its so crap, I want to be a girl again..." Bobby thought he was hearing it wrong things were very confusing.

Remy and Rogue entered the kitchen to find the others already there. Rogue handed Scott (really Jean) the list of names with the addresses added to them. Jean examined the list of names

"Rogue, would it be possible to go back and match pictures to these people?" Jean asked

"would've been easy if some fille hadn't blown up de school and get us noticed" Remy answered, gingerly touching his (Rogues) face.

As the rest of the team didn't know what they were talking about, they turned to stare at Rogue then moved their gaze to Remy noticing for the first time the curs and bruises that covered them.

"You blew up the school? How did you manage that"? Jean (really Scott) asked

"Don't be so damn dramatic swamp rat, I only blew the doors off. The school still stands." Rogue said in defence "anyway there are always the yearbooks that people keep dumping in the store room." She took the list from Scott (really Jean) then went off to the store room alone to search through piles of junk.

Scot and jean had decided to ask around outside the mansion for people who knew anything about last night. They left the kitchen leaving Kitty, Kurt and Remy alone.

"Remy gonna go help Roguey." He said with a very large smile on his face. Kurt must have noticed something only another guy would because he said

"I think I may join you Cajun." an identical smile to Remy's on his (Kitty's) face.

"Kitty, you can stay here, Rogue don't need too much help." Said Remy as she stood up to join them on their way out of the kitchen. Remy pushed her back down on the stool where she sat. Kurt and Remy then slowly walked out the room closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door was fully closed the two of them ran the opposite way towards the main entrance. Remy took out his wallet from Rogues trench coat and pulled out his credit card.

"What you t'ink to a little shoppin, elf." Said Remy which was followed with an unroguish giggle.


End file.
